1. Field of the Invention
The invention described herein generally relates to cable installation devices, in particular to those devices used to install optical fiber cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical fiber cable is available in more than one particular construction. Primarily the construction of optical fiber cable is a bundle of optical fibers packaged in a core surrounded by a cladding and coating. More commonly, there are two basic types of optical fiber cable construction known as tight buffered cable and loose tube cable. Loose tube cable is structured of the following elements: multiple 250 um coated bare fibers (in loose tube), one or more loose tubes holding 250 um bare fibers, loose tubes strand around the central strength member, moisture blocking gel in each loose tube for water blocking and protection of 250 um fibers, central strength member (in the center of the cable and is stranded around by loose tubes), aramid yarn as a strength member, ripcord (for removal of outer jacket), and an outer jacket (polyethylene is most common for outdoor cables because of its moisture resistant, abrasion resistant and stable over wide temperature range characteristics).
The ripcord is a thin but very strong thread embedded just below the cable jacket. Its role is to split the cable easily without harming cable interiors. Loose Tube fiber optic cable comes in two types non-armored and armored. The state of the art in using the ripcord is to expose an amount of the ripcord, to be able to pull on it by use of the hand. This is a difficult, un-efficient, unsafe, time and labor consuming process to accomplish especially with armored cable. With armored cable use of the ripcord is nearly impossible. The metal inner armor sheath shears the ripcord after being pulled by hand, for a short distance, rendering the ripcord useless.
Accordingly there is a need for a cable installation device capable of easily utilizing the ripcord to split the cable easily, efficiently, safely in a time and labor saving way without harming cable interiors.